Barbe à papa
by Javelot77
Summary: OS. Une après-midi calme à la Contrée de Départ. Terra. Ventus. Une barbe à papa étrange. Une étreinte fugace...


**_Rating : _**_T_

**_Paring : _**_Mystère, mystère ;)__  
_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Tout appartient à Square Enix et aux créateurs de ce merveilleux jeu qu'est Kingdom Hearts._

**_Situation : _**_Ce one-shot prend place juste avant le début de Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep._

_**Note :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices. :) Voici un tout petit OS écrit afin de répondre à un défi entre amies. La contrainte ? Une image (celle-ci : static . zerochan full/36/15/1025786 . jpg). Je ne sais pas qui l'a réalisée mais je serai très heureuse de citer cette personne ou bien de retirer le lien si cela pose un quelconque problème._

_C'est un texte très court, sans prétention. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire. _

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer la scène et à l'écrire. Et cela m'a permis de découvrir un paring que je n'avais pas du tout envisagé. xD C'est du slash, mais très léger, rien d'explicite. J'accepte toutes les critiques, n'hésitez pas. ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

_Barbe à papa_

Un vent frais agitait ses cheveux longs. Le Soleil réchauffait son être agréablement, ses rayons caressant avec douceur son visage. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait envahir par cette sensation de bien-être exquise.

« Hey Terra ! Regarde un peu ça ! » retentit la voix de Ventus.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune homme courir vers lui, une barbe à papa à la main. Celle-ci était d'une étrange couleur verte. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Elle est bizarre… Tu l'as trouvée où ?

-On me l'a offerte ! répondit l'autre avec un grand sourire, s'asseyant sur le sol à ses côtés.

-T'es sûr qu'on n'a pas voulu t'empoisonner plutôt ? s'inquiéta le manieur de Keyblade.

-Mais non, mais non… Allez, goûte-la avec moi, l'encouragea le blond.

-Je ne préfère pas…

-S'il te plait ? » le supplia Ven avec une moue adorable.

Incapable de résister à ce sourire ravageur et ces yeux pétillants, le brun finit par capituler et prendre un bout de barde à papa :

« Au moins, ça a la consistance d'une vraie barde à papa, observa-t-il.

-Fais-moi confiance. »

Terra porta la friandise à ses lèvres et la laissa fondre sur sa langue. Le goût sucré envahit sa bouche. Ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir de contentement avant de rire un peu :

« Tu vois, elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça en fin de compte, s'amusa le blond.

-Ouais… Mais bon, elle a un peu l'air d'une barde à papa transgénique quand même. »

Ils se sourirent puis s'attaquèrent avec entrain à la confiserie.

Deux minutes plus tard, seul le bâton de bois se trouvait encore entre les doigts collants du plus jeune. Il le contempla un instant avant de relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui le fixait. Un peu gêné, il lui demanda :

« J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ou quoi ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas manger proprement, se moqua le brun. Tu en as partout autour de la bouche… »

Les joues du blond virèrent au rouge soutenu. Il bafouilla légèrement, s'apprêtant à s'essuyer avec sa manche mais Terra saisit son poignet, stoppant son mouvement. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et se figea.

Le brun déposa ses lèvres sur la commissure de celles du blond, savourant le goût légèrement sucré de cette peau veloutée avant de…

« erra… TERRA ! VENTUS ! »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux en grognant. Pourquoi Aqua frappait-elle ainsi à la porte de sa chambre ?

Un gémissement de mécontentement effleura son oreille, tandis que le blond surnommé affectueusement « Ven » resserrait son étreinte autour de son torse.

« Pourquoi elle crie comme ça, de bon matin… » se plaignit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de Terra.

Celui-ci soupira de bien-être, encore un peu endormi. Il était tellement bien contre Ventus…

« On passe le Symbole de Maîtrise dans quinze minutes, je vous aurai prévenus ! » s'exclama Aqua derrière la porte.

Ses pas rageurs s'éloignèrent avec rapidité de la chambre.

« Merde. »

Ventus ne croyait pas si bien dire…

* * *

_Une p'tite review ? ;3_

_Bonne continuation sur ce merveilleux site ! ^^_


End file.
